Easter Anomaly
by lilygeorgia
Summary: Connor learns to never ever mess with Abby on Easter XD


**Randomness =D..... enjoy my madness for easter**

**

* * *

**

_Easter Day: 10:00_

Alarms were going off all around the ARC.

"Come on, come on" Connor was saying, trying to find the anomaly. It was in…

*************

"An Easter Egg factory!" Abby cried, not believing how stupid the places were getting. Jenny was with Cutter, who said,

"What creature sightings have we had so far?"

"Diictodons" Jenny said, Cutter just smiled. Jenny then added "Oh, there was one more…

*************

They had all got into the SUV, Jenny and Cutter in the front, Abby and Connor in the back. It was the same as any journey, boring. But Connor was making it funnier for the rest of them. He was sitting, doing a mime act, Abby was sniggering. Jenny finally looked around to see Connor, miming a lasso around her. Connor stopped quickly and put his hands up, while Abby was trying to contain her laughter.

*************

They were finally at the warehouse. It looked so old. Abby was trying to figure out how anything could be made there. They walked inside.

"Its better on the inside!" Connor said. Abby was going to make a remark, but couldn't come up with a good one.

They were all standing in aline looking around when they all saw a giant Easter Egg, with an enormous bite taken out of it. Abby crouched down to see what was in there.

"The anomaly" Abby whispered, getting up and rushing over. She was followed by confused faces, obviously not hearing what she had said. They all saw what was so important.

"Oh…" Connor said, looking at the glittering ball. Cutter turned to Jenny, who was still staring at the anomaly.

"How many creatures were seen?"

"Four, I think"

"Good. Everyone! Go find yourself a dinosaur!" Abby and Connor smiled at each other in excitement.

*************

It didn't take long to find the cute dinosaurs. They were either eating chocolate or sitting in an egg. Abby sent her Diictodon through when she heard a farmiliar chirping behind her. She span around.

"What the…" she half squealed, seeing a lizard floating behind her.

"Rexs kind doesn't come from the same era as Diictodons…" Cutter said, slowly getting away from Connor, who was staring at Rex. He was half covered in chocolate. Connor tried to get away, but Abby stomped on his toes and put up a finger, signalling him to stop. Connor looked at Jenny and Cutter, who were still edging away, both mouthing 'unlucky'.

He turned back to see Abby wiping Rex down with her sleeve. She then turned around.

"I can't believe you let Rex escape. Again!"

"But I didn't mea…"

"Oh, you are so going to get it now Connor Temple!" she signalled to Cutter to hold him still, while she found a giant bucket of melted chocolate. She warned Cutter to move away as she got closer to Connor. She then tipped the whole Bucket over Connors head, smirking. Cutter and Jenny were laughing their heads off while Rex chirped in amusment. Abby, when all the contents was spilled, went back to the car with Rex, slightly mad but still grinning like crazy. Closely followed by the others, Jenny turned around to tell Connor there was no way he was getting into the SUV in that mess. But in the end she dicided he had had enough.

***********

They were back at the ARC, Connor still caked in chocolate. Lester came out to ask Jenny what the cover was, but was too intrigued why Connor was covered.

"Its simple" Cutter explained, sniggering "He learnt not to mess with Abby on Easter Day"

Cutter and Jenny burst out laughing, looking at Lesters confused face. Cutter looked over at Abby, who was eating an Easter Egg, grinning.

"Shes not going to let this go is she?" Connor mumbled, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Happy Easter Connor!" Jenny said back to him, through her laughter

**Happy Easter**

x….Lily….x

* * *

**Did you enjoy that complete madness??............. cant believe cutters dead!! he isnt gunna be dead in my stories though coz otherwise it will be a bit crap =D**

**easter eggs for reviewers of my other story wilderness to R&R**


End file.
